NATO Targets in the USSR (1962: The Apocalypse)
Targets in Tajikistan SSR #Farkhor border pass- 1 x 1kt. #Farkhor town- 1 x 1kt. #Dushanbe air base- 1 x 1kt. #Panj pass 1x 1kt. #Panj town 1x 1kt. #Shakah pass 1x1kt #Shakah town 1x1kt Targets in Uzbekistan SSR #Tashkent airport- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent town- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent air base- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent army base- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent KGB base- 1 x 1kt. #Turmez pass 1x1kt #Turmez town 1x1kt Targets in Kyrgyzstan SSR #None. Targets in Turkmenistan SSR #The Soviet Armoured reserve of Turkestan- 1x 1kt #Ashgabat- 1x 1kt #Ashgabat airbase- 1x 1kt #Bagasa- 1x 1kt #Charshanga- 1x 1kt Targets in Kazakhstan SSR #Equipment (BKhVT) Semipalatinsk- 1x 1kt #5203rd BKhVT Ust-Kamenogorsk - 1x 10kt #5204th BKhVT at Karaganda - 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Regional Command East (HQ Semipalatinsk)- 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Almaty air field- 1x 1kt (did not detonate) #Almaty town- 1x 1kt (did not detonate) #Astana airfiled- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The north western Kazakhstan ICBM silos- 1x 350kt #The central Kazakhstan ICBM silos- 1x 350kt #1st Army Corps (HQ Semipalatinsk)- 1x 10kt #68th Motor Rifle Division (Sary-Ozek)- 1x 10kt #2nd motor-rifle and one tank regiment and the 78th Tank Division (Ayaguz)- 1x 10kt #Sary-Ozek military range- 1x 1kt #Uralsk- 1x 1kt #The Baikonur Cosmodrome- 1x 70kt ICBM #Zhanazhol oil Field, Ekibastuz- 1x 70kt ICBM #Atyrau (Kazakh: Атырау, Russian: Атырау)- 1x 70kt Ukraine SSR #Kirovohrad Oblast missile field- #Kirovohradska oblast missile field #Mykolayivska oblast missile field # The 16 missile silos just south of Kiev # The missile command just south of Kiev #Kiev City Oblast- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #NPO "Electropribor"- 1x 10kt Russia SSFR Primorsky Krai (Russian: Примо́рский край) #Vladivostok- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok harbour- 1x 10kt and 1.25mt (the latter did not go of). #Vladivostok navy dockyards- 2x 25kt. Tanu-Tuva Autonamous Republic #Non. Altai Krai #Non. Gorno-Altai Autonomous Oblast (Го́рно-Алта́йская автоно́мная о́бласть) #Non. Omsk Tomsk Orenburg #The Dombarovskiy (Yasny) Air Force base in Orenburg Oblast- 1 x350kt. #The gas processing facilities at Orenburg- 100 kt and 10kt. #Orenburg gas field- 100 kt and 10kt. #Orenburg town- 100 kt and 10kt. Astrakhan #Astrakhan port 1x 1kt Kemerovo Oblast #Kemerovo central steelworks- 1x 10kt. Autonomous Republic of Khakassia #Non. Kalininagrad Oblast #Kalininagrad port- 1x 50kt #Kalinagrad naval dockyards- 2x 50kt #Kalininagrad - 1x 10kt #Kaliningrad Chkalovsk (also Chkalovskoye, Tchalov, or Proveren) naval air base- 1x 10kt Moscow City #The Kremlin- 1x 1kt #Red Square- 1x 1kt Rostov upon Don #Rostov upon Don- 1x 10kt (it did not explode) and 1x 1kt #Rostov upon Don garrison army HQ and barracks- 2x 10kt Rostov upon Don port- 1x 10kt Yakutia #Mirnyy diamond mine- 1x 1kt (it did not explode) Smolensk #Engineer Brigade RVGK, Kamyshin Smolensk- 1x 50kt #Belorussian Military District HQ, Kamyshin Smolensk- 1x 50kt Magadan Oblast #Magadan -Kolyma gulag- 1x 1kt Cheriloblysk Oblast #Cheriloblysk city- 1x 1kt #Cheriloblysk steel mill- 1x 10kt #Cheriloblysk chemical works- 1x 1kt #Cheriloblysk railway junction- 1x 1kt #Cheriloblysk tyre factory - 1x 1kt #The Magnitogorsk steel mill- 1x 10kt Murmansk Oblast #Murmansk city - 1x 50kt #Murmansk dockyards- 1x 100kt #Murmansk naval docks- 1x 100kt #Murmansk submarine pens- 1x 100kt Moscow Rural Outer Oblast #2nd Guards Regiment, Tamanskaya- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Moscow Institute of Thermal Technology- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow Military District Missuile field- 3x 70kt #Moscow Military District Missile command- 2x 20 kt Perm Oblast Bershet' Missile silos - 3x 70kt Archangelsk Oblast #Archangelsk city - 1x 50kt #Archangelsk dockyards- 1x 100kt #Archangelsk naval docks- 1x 100kt #Archangelsk submarine pens- 1x 100kt #Plesetsk Cosmodrome - 2x 10kt and 1x 70kt Kamchatka Krai #Kura Test Range- 1x 1kt Agday Autonomous Republic #Mykop oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). Chechen-Ingush Autonomous Republic #Groznyy oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). Urdmut Autonomous Republic #Votkinsk Plant State Production Association- 1x 1kt #The Votkinsk Reservoir and Votkinsk Hydroelectric Station- 1x 1kt Chita Oblast #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt Lithuania #Karmelava missile rocket army - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #Kielpeida port- 1x 1kt #Kielpeida navel dockyards- 1x 1kt #Karmelava dropping radar- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). Azerbaijan S.S.R. #Baku oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the southern Caspian Sea and exploded harmlessly). Moldavia S.S.R. #Chisinau kettle (covertly pistols to) factory - 1x 1kt Belarus SSR #Nuclear Missile Silos in Smorgon (and thus the town it's self), Belarus- 4x 50kt #Smarhon (air base), a Soviet Air Force base in Belarus- 1x 10kt #Minsk city Oblast- 1x 10kt #Minsk railway junction- 1x 10kt #Minsk Automobile Plant (MAZ, Russian: Открытое Акционерное Общество «Минский автомобильный завод», Open JSC "Minsky Avtomobilny Zavod") plant- 1x 10kt #Belorussian air defence HQ, Minsk- 1x 10kt Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) Category:USSR Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:Politics